A Recorded Message
"Are you sure? The animatronics get a bit... strange at night..." The manager asked. "Of course, I've wanted to work here all my life!" The man replied. "Well, if you're so certain, you can start tonight" "Really? That's great!" The man was obviously unaware of what the animatronics do at night, this was one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made in his life... Night 1 "Alright, this is gonna be easy! The low pay must be there for an easy job, right?" The man thought to himself as he sat down on his chair in the office. He looked at the walls "Why would I need a button for the doors? Can't I just close them by hand? He pressed the door button, only to see it come down with a loud noise. "Okay, I get it now, they just want me to be REALLY safe don't they? But really, who would want to rob a children's pizzeria? Oh I know! It's to protect me from the ever so scary robots!" The man chuckles to himself "Ah! I'm soooo scared! The robots are going to hug me to death!" He couldn't keep in his laughter any longer "I can tell how easy this job will be already!" The man picked up the monitor, "I wonder how I turn this thing on... Oh! There we go! Let's see... we got quite a lot of cameras don't we? There's the clock at the top of the screen... hm... Ah! Let's look at the kichen, gotta see my way around this pizza place don't I? What? Camera disabled? BULLCRAP!" The man punches the wall "Ugh, I was getting pretty hungry too..." The man switches cameras to the show stage, only to find out that Bonnie was gone. "Oh, always a little prankster, weren't we Bonnie? Let's see if I can find you... Ah! There you are in backst- Wow, that's creepy..." The man changes camera to Pirate Cove "Aw... my favorite isn't coming out to play? Dang it!" The man checked the time: 1am "This is gonna be a long night" He sighs. 3 hours later "This is just so boring!" The man said. "Maybe I could go and play with the band? Nah, too babyish... I guess I'll just play with these lights..." The man turned the lights repeatidly on and off, before seeing Bonnie in his doorway. "Hello sir!" The bunny said "Would you like to play with us?" The man thought that this was pretty funny, he said yes. "Great! Now, all you have to do is let me in the room so that I can play with you!" The man was about to invite Bonnie inside when he remembered the manager's words from earlier... "Are you sure? The animatronics get a bit... strange at night..." The man decided to close the door on Bonnie "Hey buddy! I thought you wanted to pl- pl- plaaay!" Shouted Bonnie "Nope, you aren't gonna get me tonight mr.bunny!" Bonnie left as the clock struck 6am. "So how was your first night?" Asked the manager "It was pretty good but..." "But?" "But the bunny was at my door for a few hours, it was kind of weird..." "So I take it you'll be leaving?" Asked the manager "What? No! Just a sour first day is all, I love it here!" Replied the man. "Well if you're sure... come again tonight okay?" Night 2 The manager had warned the man that Foxy would sometimes wander out of Pirate Cove from time to time, not that he would be in any danger of course... "Well, night 2, eh? Gonna still be the easiest job in the world!" The man checked the showstage, seeing only Bonnie and Freddy "Where's that stupid chicken..." He thought to himself as he checked Pirate Cove, only to see Foxy peeking out "Oh, looks like everyone's coming out to play tonight!" The man checks the Dining Area, seeing Chica staring at him through the camera. "Whoa, weird chicken..." The cameras suddenly cut out "Wh-what?" When they came back on, Chica was no longer in the Dining Area and had moved to the east hall. Foxy was also almost out of Pirate Cove and ready to begin his sprint, but the man didn't notice yet. Bonnie began to move too, he was on his way through the Dining Area, trying to get to the west hall. Foxy was sprinting down the hall and saw the man, but the door was closed just in time. "I-I need to keep these doors closed!" The man said as he shut both of the doors. A few minutes later, a loud humming sound was heard and the lights went off and the doors opened. "How- I- But..." Freddy appeared at the door, the light lighting up his face was the only visible light in the area. He was playing the Toredor March. The man rushed to the kitchen, the lights still off, and hid in a cuboard. He was safe for the rest of the night. When the manager walked in, he was surprised to see the man in the kitchen "What are you doing in here sir?" He asked "Oh, I just had a little close call is all... Uh... I think my shift is over... goodbye!" The man ran out of the building, he needed a rest. 2 months later... The man walked into his office, this was his last week here before he moved to the safer and more well paid Chuck.E.Cheese's. He pushed a button on the office's phone and started to talk "Hello? H-hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you... to help you get settled in on your first night... Uh, I actually worked in that office before you... I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact..." Back in the pizzeria Freddy and the rest where playing Sorry in the dining table. "I just met this darling girl a couple of hours ago. She was 18, however." said Chica. "Hmm...A girl-girl...do tell!" Said Freddy. Chica thought and then spoke. "She said that her mom died not so long ago. That she was murderd. She came all the way from Japan to see us! US!" All of the animatronics where in shock. "It's like we where special to her." Said Chica. Bonnie replid "Oh boy! I hope she's hot-hot-hot!" Freddy punches Bonnie's face. "For-forget it!" He said. "To many people around th-this wo-o-o-orld like you! She's MINE!" Foxy shouted, "Hey I could use some love me self!" Chica got pretty angry. "She said she wasen't intrested in dating right now! So STOP FIGHTING!!!" She said. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy moaned. ---- By Gaomon332 Category:Stories